The Final Journey of Heero Yuy
by ZmajGoddess
Summary: This is Heero's tale of his trip to the afterlife.Heero is killed during and assassination attempt on Relena.Why is Duo not crying like everyone else?


I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has been buzzing in my head all day, so I decided to get it out so I could get to work on more important things...like the next chappie of Eternal Darkness. This will probably be a one-shot. Which means that there will only be one chapter.

* * *

The Final Journey of Heero Yuy

I always knew that he would be the first of us to go. I guess you could say it was preordained, if you believe in such nonsense. It happened like I always knew it would. Relena was standing up at the podium, giving another speech; I can't remember what it was about for the life of me. Heero was at her side, as was normal. The rest of us were floating around the sidelines; watching. Then it comes; Wufei calls over the com-links that there's a suspect near the front of the assembly. Trowa, Sally and I all begin to move forward. The suspect catches sight of one of us, we still don't know which of us, and he panics. He knows he's going to die. Either he goes for the shot and we kill him, or he flees and the group he's with kills him. Either way, he's dead. So he decides to do what he's come to do. He pulls a shotgun from his jacket. Sally, Trowa and I bring ours up and shoot. Each shot takes him in the back, two go straight through. As the assassin falls, he pulls the trigger. By this time Heero has reached Relena; the spray of bullets hit him square in the back. I take another shot; there is no doubt that the man is dead now. Relena and Heero are on the ground; Relena is screaming. Quatre gets to them first, then Trowa and Sally; I am last. We rush Heero to the hospital and he is seen immediately. We wait for 2 hours before the doctor comes out, his overcoat still stained red. I tune out what the man says, I already know. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, has died on the operating table. Everyone is shocked by this; for some silly reason, they all thought that he was invulnerable, invincible...that he would never die. Silly of them, everyone dies. I should know. I am the god of death after all.

The funeral is held two days after his death. I'm still not sure how they got it ready so quickly. Maybe it's just that Une and Quatre and hell, even Relena pulled a few strings. I watched as people wept for him; most were people who barely knew Heero. Those of us that knew him mourned, but did not weep. I doubt he would appreciate it. As a general rule, Heero hated it when people cried. He often said it made him, "uncomfortable". Try as hard as they might; tears still stained tracks down their faces; even Trowa and Wufei shed a tear for their fallen friend. They would both deny it of course...but I know they did, I saw it. Out of the hundred people that came to the funeral; I was the only one whose face was dry by the end of the funeral. After all, I would be seeing Heero again very soon; we had an appointment to keep, the Perfect Soldier and I.

* * *

_Shadow shrouds all I once knew,_

_There he stands, awaiting me._

_Hair as red as newly spilled blood,_

_Eyes of glowing green_

_Dressed in black, scythe in hand,_

_Shinigami has come for me_

I looked around; I was in a cemetery. Yet I couldn't remember how for the life of me how I had gotten there. Where was I? It was night out; the large orange full moon cast eerie shadows on the ground. The air was cool, autumn like. Yet it was the summer. What was going on here? A shadow moved near an angel headstone. Automatically I reached for my gun; it wasn't there. What the hell??? I never went anywhere without my gun!

"Hello, Heero." A familiar voice said his voice barely audible. I squinted.

"D-Duo?" I asked, suddenly feeling uneasy. Duo looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"What's going on Maxwell?" I demanded. Duo regarded me silently for a moment. This was not the Duo I was use to. There was something very different about my friend, something not human.

"Tell me Heero, what's the last thing you remember?"

I blinked.... "The meeting in the office...then Relena's opening speech." My mind was a blank after that.

"What happened next, Heero?" Duo asked me softly, moving closer, stepping into the full light of the moon. Duo was dressed all in black. His pants and boot looked like black leather, and his shirt which hung open completely exposing his chest, appeared to be black silk. Duo's normally pale skin seemed to glow in the light of the moon. His eyes burned with a purple fire.

"What happened next, Heero?" Duo repeated. I shook his head. I couldn't remember. "I can't..."

"Think, Heero."

Suddenly I had a vision of a man in a brown trench coat stand up, I felt myself moving, a gun was drawn; I remembered my back exploded in fire; I could barely hear Relena's screaming. Then nothing. I looked up at my best friend; and shook my head. It couldn't be.

"No, it can't be. Is this some kind of joke, Maxwell?!" I asked, anger lancing my words. Duo shook his head solemnly, he pointed to something behind me. I turned, directly behind me was a tombstone. I approached it slowly, reluctantly.

Heero Yuy

A.C. 180 – A.C. 200

Here lies a beloved friend and comrade;

May he find peace in Paradise.

I swallowed hard, standing up quickly. It couldn't be; there had to be a mistake.

"There's no mistake Heero." Duo said his voice sad.

"Why are you here anyway Duo?"

"I'm here to take you to the afterlife Heero." He replied. I turned around to my friend, a harsh reply on my tongue. Anything I was about to say, went flying out the metaphorical window. Before me stood a man in Duo's clothes, with Duo's posture, yet it was NOT Duo. This man was a full foot taller then I was; he had long unbound blood red hair that fanned out around him as if it had conjured its own wind. The normal cheerful violet-blue eyes had been replaced by solemn emerald green ones. I stared for a long moment.

"D-Duo?" I asked, annoyed to hear my voice squeak slightly. The creature before me smiled slightly, and it was Duo's smile.

"What's the matter, Yuy? Surprised?" I blinked. "I always said I was Shinigami. I can't help it if you guys didn't believe me."

I stared at him; it was true. Duo had always said he was the God of Death. I never really paid much mind to it; thinking it was just a metaphor that Duo used. I should have known though, Duo never lied.

"Come on Heero, it's time to take you to your new home." Duo/Shinigami said, giving me a bright smile. I took Duo's offered hand reluctantly yet I was no longer feeling frightened.

_I walk through this shadowed land,_

_The Lord of Death at my side,_

_We descend deeper into the land_

_Of all those who have died._

Side by side, I walked with Shinigami, traveling deeper into the realm of the dead. Along the path, I saw many souls, lost and wandering the mortal plain; forever caught between; sentenced forever to be ghosts and shadows to human eyes. Overhead huge ravens flew; now and then swooping down to catch some poor soul. Yet none bothered me; none of these lesser beings dared mess with Shinigami.

_Huge black birds mark our path,_

_Keeping pace with Death._

_The Styx carries us further,_

_Deeper into the realm of the dead._

Before us lies an enormous river; its current is swift and powerful. Shinigami walks to a small dock on the bank of the river.

"Here," He says smiling, handing me a gold coin. "Put this in your mouth to give to Charon." Obediently I place the golden coin on my tongue. We step onto the dock. Shinigami reaches over and rings a huge brass bell. The sound vibrates deep in my core; it seemed to reflect off the mist on the river and reverberate back to us, making the chime ten times louder. Minutes ticked by seeming like eternities. Then, through the mist, a small boat appears being paddled by a hunched figure in black robes. The boat comes to a stop at the edge of the dock; Shinigami steps in. I begin to step in when a bony hand stops me. I look down at the hand; and my eyes widen. The hand has no skin; it is a skeletal hand that is held out beckoning to me for payment. I pushed the coin between my lips and the black-robed figure takes it. Charon brings the coin to where I assumed his mouth would be and bites down; then he examined it. Satisfied with the exchange, He allows me to board the ferry.

_Six watchful blood-red eyes_

_Observe us as we pass_

_Hades Gates swing open,_

_Welcoming me to my home._

The river is swift, but Charon navigates it with ease. I watched as the water flows around the boat; I can hear the wails of the dead. Occasionally, I see the image of a person in the water, and then in a blink, it is gone. Slowly the mist parts, a cave looms up into the grey sky; its huge black mouth gaping wide open. I swallow hard, frightened of what lies beyond that blackness. An arm snakes itself around my shoulders offering me some cold comfort; I looks at the deity and manage a weak smile.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be frightened of while I am here." Shinigami says softly.

Suddenly a huge black form with blazing red eyes lunges at the ferry, followed by a roar like a hundred thunderclaps. Shinigami picks something off the ferry floor and flings it in the direction of the creature. An enormous black three-headed dog stands on the bank, its three heads fighting over the meat Shinigami just threw.

"That's Cerberus," Shinigami said, seeing me staring at the guard dog, "Don't worry, he's really just a big puppy once you get to know him."

_Yeah right,_ I thought, _a puppy that would swallow you whole just as soon as it would look at you._ Shinigami laughed suddenly, and I suddenly wondered if my friend had heard the comment.

_The Lord and Lady watch,_

_From their thrones made of bone;_

_Standing silent, Anubis waits,_

_To judge me worthy of my goal._

The ferry stops and Shinigami leads on. I follow not wanting to be left alone in this dark place. As we round a corner I see a giant black gate carved with intricate designs that I can't make out. All round us are the souls of people without guides. Shinigami leads me past these and past the gate into the shadowed realm beyond. All around I hear the cries of the dead...they call to me, begging me to help them.

"Ignore them," Shinigami says softly, and I realize I have paused; "They are spirits who will steal your soul and consume it. They are not what they seem."

I follow Shinigami as we resume our journey, yet the pain filled cries I hear are almost too much for me. Somehow I manage to say with Shinigami and not go to the pleading voices; even though I can still hear then calling me. We round a corner and there sitting on two thrones made completely from skulls and bones are two of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. To the right sits a man, the king of this realm I assume, his skin is so white it glows, his hair hangs straight to his shoulders, white as newly fallen snow; and his eyes are and eerie golden-yellow. To the left sits his female counter part; she is small compared to him, her hair is long flowing over her shoulders and down to the floor in a waterfall of liquid silver. Her skin is like her lords only it has a slightly pinkish glow to it, and her eyes are of the palest blue; they seemed to have been chipped from ice. Both wear flowing black robes that emphasize their eyes as well as their figures. Around both their brows are woven silver and gold circlets with a single ever changing stone set into them.

Duo walks up to the foot of the throne and kneels in a graceful bow; I follow suit as closely as I can.

"Shinigami," The lord says," It has been a long time since you have graced these halls." Shinigami rises from his bow and smiles up at the dark lord.

"Indeed, my lord;" He says; "I have come to guide the mortal Heero Yuy here, He has been a good friend to me in the mortal world."

"You always did love the mortals so," The lady said, returning Duo's smiles with one of her own. Then her gaze turned to me, "And you must be the Heero Yuy I have heard so much about?"

"I'm not sure milady, not knowing what you have heard." I reply, opting for the truth and hoping that she would not think I was trying to be smart. The Lady laughed; her laughter sounded like wind chimes; sweet and harmonious, it was apparent now why men might go willingly into her arms.

"I can see why you took a liking to him, Shinigami." She said, laughter still ringing in her voice. The Lord looked at me; judging.

"Yes, he does have a certain charm." The Lord said, "Yet he has sent many to our gates; and has committed many sins."

"He has also done much good." Shinigami said in defense. The Lord looked at the Death; "It is not for you to decide Shinigami, nor is it for me." With that he waved his pale hand to his right. A figure stepped out. I would have caught my breath if I was still able. Before me now stood a seven foot tall creature with the body of a man and the head of a jackal. "Anubis..." Shinigami whispered; was there fear in his voice? The jackal-headed god came forward and inclined his head to the Dark Lord and Lady.

"Lord Anubis," The Dark Lord said, "We ask that you pass judgment on this mortal, the one called Heero Yuy." The god turned to me and inclined his head. Then he looked at Shinigami. From somewhere on him Shinigami produced a ceramic jar; he then handed this ceramic jar to Anubis.

"Now your heart shall be weighed." The Lord said. The Jackal-headed god walked over to a set of gold scales and removed Heero's heart from the jar. He then placed the heart on one side of the scale and a feather on the other. The scale began to balance, tipping back and forth. Then it leveled out and held for a few seconds.

_My life flashes before my eyes,_

_All the good, all the bad;_

_I took it all in stride._

_Judgment passed; paradise awaits._

In the air above the scale, images flashed. I suddenly realized that it was my life, flashing before my eyes. From the time I was a child with Odin Lowe through the wars; the life I had lived with Relena and the trails I had gone through with the other pilots during and after the fighting. All of it, all twenty some years flashed above Anubis. The scale tipped ever so slightly toward the heart. My sins out-weighed my good deeds it seemed. I closed my eyes, now what? Was I going to Hell? Eternal torment? I heard Shinigami sigh in relief; I glanced up at him sharply. Why was he relieved? Shinigami looked at me; a grin on his face.

"You had me worried there, man." He said; I blinked. Did I miss something?

"You have been weighed Heero Yuy," The Lord said,

"And you have been measured," The Lady added.

"Because you are a good soul you are not condemned to Hell. However, you did kill hundreds of soldiers in battle; yet it was for a noble cause, in the human mind set. Still you can not be allowed into Paradise. So, that leaves only one place for you. Valhalla; the land of the warriors. This is for those who fought and died in battle. This shall be your new home, Heero Yuy." The Lord stated, smiling. The Lady smiled and waved her left hand and a doorway opened.

I turned back to Duo, "Thanks for everything Duo." He smiled back at me, and in that moment, I was not looking at Shinigami, but Duo. The violet eyed, cheerful young man I had spent the last five years of my life with protecting those weaker then us. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug; something I would never have done back home. But since I was dead...what the hell. "See ya later Maxwell." I said. He grinned is trade-mark manic grin, "Bet your cute ass I will; I have to make sure you're not causing trouble down here."

I waved farewell to him one last time and walked into the lighted doorway.

"About time you got here." A familiar voice stated. I turned, leaning against a rock near the entrance were seven familiar figures. I looked at the speaker and despite myself, broke into a grin.

"Odin."

"He has been very impatient for you to get here, ever since we heard you were making the Journey." A more sophisticated voice stated; my smile drooped a bit.

"Treze?" The Commander nodded to me. And beside him, arguing as usual were Doctor J and the other scientists.

"No I say that we should hit them here!" O stated.

I glanced at Odin.

"The Vikings who are here don't think that we can fight. They've challenged us to a match."

"A match?"

"You know war games."

"But..I..."

"Don't worry, that's why these people are here. They like to fight."

"What do you say we show them how we fight in our time?" Treze asked, smiling an evil smile. Seven pairs of eyes starred at me for my reaction. I couldn't help myself, a manic grin that Duo would have been proud of spread across my face, "Sure, why the hell not?"

Maybe this whole after life thing isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Ok I will state here that I don't know exactly what Hades or Valhalla is like, so this is my guess. And I'm shaky on how Anubis weighs the person's souls, so I made it up. This is fiction after all. So please don't fry me on the details. If you have any questions write them in the review and I'll get back to you. BTW the poem in there is mine so please don't take it, I did that for an English class a couple semesters ago and worked very hard on it. It's one of my few poems I like, so no touchy its MINE!!!!


End file.
